Armor Types
In CS2, the armor type is now specified separately from the type. The way to specify what part the armor is, you now use the armorType attribute. For custom armors, the type in the mod.addItem() function needs to be "armor", but the armorType attribute can be "helmet", "plate", "legs", or "boots" depending on which armor piece you want to make. Also, the armormaterial attribute has been removed in favor of enchantability and damageReduction, so now armors are much more customizable than before. An example set of cobalt armor that was previously made for CS1 can be found below. Also, if you want to make really OP armor or some special armor, check out the Armor Immunities page. Example Cobalt Armor (CS2 0.10.2 and above) mod.js mod.addItem("cobaltHelm.js", "armor"); mod.addItem("cobaltBody.js", "armor"); mod.addItem("cobaltLegs.js", "armor"); mod.addItem("cobaltBoots.js", "armor"); items/cobaltHelm.js displayName0 = "Cobalt Helmet"; armorTexture = "cobalt_1.png"; textureFile0 = "cobaltHelm.png"; armorType = "helmet"; maxDamage = 148; damageReduction = 2; enchantability = 20; repairable = true; addToCreative0 = true; creativeTab = "combat"; items/cobaltBody.js displayName0 = "Cobalt Body"; armorTexture = "cobalt_1.png"; textureFile0 = "cobaltBody.png"; armorType = "plate"; maxDamage = 212; damageReduction = 5; enchantability = 20; repairable = true; addToCreative0 = true; creativeTab = "combat"; items/cobaltLegs.js displayName0 = "Cobalt Legs"; armorTexture = "cobalt_2.png"; textureFile0 = "cobaltLegs.png"; armorType = "legs"; maxDamage = 196; damageReduction = 4; enchantability = 20; repairable = true; addToCreative0 = true; creativeTab = "combat"; items/cobaltBoots.js displayName0 = "Cobalt Boots"; armorTexture = "cobalt_1.png"; textureFile0 = "cobaltBoots.png"; armorType = "boots"; maxDamage = 172; damageReduction = 2; enchantability = 20; repairable = true; addToCreative0 = true; creativeTab = "combat"; This example set results in armor that is a bit weaker than iron, but is much better at taking enchants, being just below gold in enchant-ability. Armor Item Attributes Required Attributes * displayName * id * name * armorTexture * armorType Optional Attributes * addToCreative * containerItem * creativeTab * damage * damageReduction * effectiveBlocks * efficiency * enchantability * fallProof * fireProof * full3d * harvestBlocks * harvestLevel * information * leaveContainerItem * maxDamage * maxStack * maxUsingDuration * repairable * textureFile * toolClass * usingAction * waterProof textureFile and textureIndex In CS2 versions for 1.4.7 and below, CS2 0.9.9 or below, textureFile was used to specify the texture sheet and textureIndex was used for identifying the specific icon within the texture sheet. If using CS2 0.9.9 or lower, make sure to use both of these attributes. armorTexture This attribute references the texture that will be displayed over the player model when the armor is donned. Which section of the texture file becomes visible depends on the armorType attribute. armorType This attribute defines which type of armor the item is, and thus which armor slot it will fit into. It must be set for armor-type items. damageReduction' This attribute defines how much damage that would normally be dealt to the player is blocked by the armor. fallProof When set to true, this attribute prevents all fall damage done to the player. Handy when making a pair of long fall boots. Naturally this also render the Feather Falling enchantment useless, but does not prevent it from being added to the item. fireProof When set to true, this attribute prevents all damage from fire and lava done to the player. This protection is roughly the same as drinking a potion of fire resistance. Naturally, it renders the Fire Protection enchantment quite useless, although it does not prevent it from being added to the item. waterProof When set to true, this attribute prevents the player from losing air. Naturally, this makes the Respiration enchantment less useful as the player will never drown while wearing armor with the waterProof attribute. Respiration is not entirely useless on this armor, however, as it provides benefit to vision while the player is submerged. Custom armors can be added to the game using Custom Stuff. Armors, in case you didn't know, can be worn to protect you from enemies or worn as a simple accessory. To create any custom armors, you have to use the Type attribute in your item file. The type attribute needs to be set to which piece of armor the item will be. For example: type="body"; The possible segments are helmet, body, legs, and boots. When that's over, you should also add the armormaterial attribute to the armor item file. Category:Custom Stuff 2 Category:Item Types Category:Item Attribute Category:Examples Category:Examples (CS2)